


Intimate

by willothwisp



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Crying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willothwisp/pseuds/willothwisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wasn’t subtle. Neither was Sousuke. Their ability to be honest about exactly what it was that they wanted was a layer to their dynamic that Sousuke greatly appreciated. They didn’t need to talk about shit – uncomfortable shit, emotional shit – instead, they simply let their actions speak for them. However… </p><p>Sousuke/Virgin!Rin, first time sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate

Rin wasn’t subtle. Neither was Sousuke. Their ability to be honest about exactly what it was that they wanted was a layer to their dynamic that Sousuke greatly appreciated. They didn’t need to talk about shit – uncomfortable shit, emotional shit – instead, they simply let their actions speak for them. However… he sighed, running frustrated fingers through his hair, and sat down heavily on Rin’s bunk.

It had been almost two months since Rin had smashed their lips together in a fervent kiss that was admittedly more teeth than tongue, and Sousuke had thought he’d read that right, he really had. Rin had even gone as far as to initiate a few more sloppy kisses, sprinkled few and far between over the weeks; cornering him in the locker room after practice when they were alone, stealing his attention away from his books when he was trying to study at his desk… he’d even climbed into his bunk last week and attacked his mouth with a vicious vigor, but as soon as Sousuke had allowed his hands to wander south, Rin had pulled away, claiming he was exhausted from practice and needed his rest.

In fact, Rin always seemed to have an excuse for him every time Sousuke’s hands moderately strayed. Sousuke could tell that his friend was reacting to his touch, could see the faint stain of red on his cheekbones and the subtle quickening of his breath, so he knew it wasn’t an issue with Rin not wanting him, not really, and it bewildered him, why after knowing Sousuke for so long, he was still wavering. It wasn’t like him. Usually Rin leapt into everything head first and full throttle. With this… whatever it was, he seemed almost shy.

Sousuke had resigned himself to just waiting until Rin was ready to make the first move, as he had done with his rather physical confession, but it was growing increasingly difficult every time they kissed; the make-out sessions were lasting longer and longer, and the indirect rejections were getting on his goddamn nerves. Sousuke’s head dropped into his hands as he braced himself for what he knew he had to do. He didn’t like talking, but Rin had left him no choice. He reasoned to himself that it was better than dancing around each other on eggshells, better than being uncertain about what Rin expected of him.

So when the door to their shared room opened and Rin padded in barefoot, hair freshly damp from the shower and black tank hanging loose and low enough to expose his collarbones and the beginning of his chest, Sousuke knew that they needed to have a chat. He regarded the other wordlessly, fixing him with one of his serious looks that he saved for when shit was really about to go down. Rin paused in his march to the hamper, dirty clothes held loosely in his hands, and exhaled a barely audible “fuck,” plopping down next to him. “Who died?”

Shaking his head, Sousuke didn’t let up on his stare. “Explain.”

Rin shifted on the bed next to him, obviously aware of what he was on about and uncomfortable, but he knew better than to laugh it off or crack a joke. Not when Sousuke took that tone. The redhead glanced down at his lap, fisting the clothes, and then back up at his face. “Explain what?” he asked quietly, and Sousuke didn’t like how subdued he sounded, so he eased off a bit on what he was pretty sure was becoming a glare, eyes softening. He didn’t want to scare Rin. He just had wanted to express the gravity of the situation.

“Explain… this,” Sousuke gestured between the two of them, letting the space between them speak for itself. “Why you always cut things off when we’re…” He searched for a phrase. “Getting intimate.”

Rin stared at him as if he’d grown a third head. “Getting intimate,” he repeated, some of his old disposition returning, “Fucking hell, are you turning into Makoto?”

Sousuke had known that Rin’s muted air wouldn’t last, not after he’d stopped frowning at him quite so intensely, but he wished it hadn’t ceased right as they were about to get to the point. He elected to ignore Rin’s comment and press on, even though Rin was obviously trying to divert the situation. “Yeah, intimate.” Then he decided to test something, adding, “You sleeping up in my bunk intimate.” He thought he detected a hint of pink on Rin’s cheeks, but he couldn’t be sure, so he continued, not leaving anything to the imagination. “My cock in your ass intimate.”

The reaction he got was… unexpected. He’d assumed that Rin would tell him off, laugh, push him, something along those lines, but instead Rin’s knuckles turned white as he gripped his laundry and he let out an almost imperceptible, shuddering breath.

Oh. Oh, shit.

The brunette reached out, large hand cupping Rin’s jaw and jerking his head towards him so that he could meet his eyes. Rin allowed himself to be guided, which was also disquieting, but Sousuke didn’t dwell on it, stroking the pad of his thumb across Rin’s hot cheek, waiting for him to speak.

Eventually, he did. The voice that came out was rough and hesitant. God, Rin was being hesitant. “I’ve… never been… ‘intimate,’” he began, and although Sousuke’s hand was keeping his head in place, Rin’s eyes flicked off and to the side. “That was my first kiss,” he confessed, eyes shifting back to Sousuke’s as if daring him to make a comment. Sousuke did think privately that it explained why Rin’s kisses had been so… toothy… but he wasn’t about to say anything when Rin seemed so vulnerable. He brushed his thumb against his cheek again.

After scanning Sousuke’s face for signs of mirth and finding none, the redhead exhaled. “Look, I just. It freaks me out, okay? Things going in where things should go out and the stretch and I’ve seen you in the locker room, I know what I’m in for, and –” Recognition dawned in those red eyes and Rin flushed hotly. He must have realized that he’d just kind of called Sousuke big.

“I’ll take the compliment,” Sousuke said nonchalantly, releasing the side of Rin’s face, inwardly thankful when Rin snorted. “You know that we can go as slow as you want, and lube was invented for a reason,” he pointed out, although somehow he knew that they’d only scraped the surface of the issue.

Rin’s look confirmed his suspicions. He seemed like he was weighing his words in his mind, a rare occurrence, and Sousuke quietly let him collect his thoughts. “I don’t want shit to change,” he exclaimed suddenly, ardently, and it took them both aback a little. Comprehension struck Sousuke, but he wanted Rin to finish just in case he was wrong. Rin fidgeted, looking resigned now that he’d spat out his deeper concern, and continued at a slightly lower volume. “I don’t… want you to treat me different after we – after it. You’re my best friend and I can’t – I won’t – lose that.”

Sousuke noted the last minute shift but said nothing, taking in the redhead’s fiery expression and letting out a breath of his own, one he hadn’t registered he’d been holding. He had to be careful about how he phrased this. Then he threw careful out the window because Rin was looking at him like he regretted everything he’d said and he had to speak quickly.

“You’re an ass,” he stated simply, punching Rin in the shoulder the way that the other did when Sousuke was being particularly stupid and ignoring the yelp of indignation he received in return. “People can be in a relationship and still be friends. Fuck, doesn’t everybody say that their partner’s also their best friend, or some sappy shit like that? Us having sex doesn’t change what we are, it…” He rummaged for a word. “Deepens it. I promise not to write you love songs and braid your hair if you promise to come to me when you worry about shit like this,” he finished, letting his own concern bleed into his voice, “I know that’s not our… thing, but I’d rather address the problem before it spirals.”

Rin, who had, remarkably, stayed silent during the speech, took a deep breath, something decisive in the set of his jaw, and dropped the laundry, straddling his lap. Sousuke blinked up at him, having gotten a face full of cleavage at first. “We don’t have to do this now. We can wait as long as you need to befo –” Rin cut him off, diving into a fierce kiss, his hands threading in Sousuke’s short hair. Okay. No more talking. Sousuke returned the kiss’s intensity, attempting to guide Rin into something a little less painful – those teeth weren’t going anywhere near his cock until Rin practiced on a cucumber or something and showed it to Sousuke so he could check for scoring marks – and gentler. Rin let him take control after a while, allowing him to lick into his mouth and move his tongue against his, and the redhead let out a muffled noise, fingers tightening in Sousuke’s hair.

Sousuke pushed on Rin’s chest lightly to get him to lie on his back and Rin scrambled to do so, pulling on Sousuke’s shirt eagerly and somehow manipulating it up and over his head. It hit the floor, Rin’s tank top following a beat later, and Sousuke nipped and kissed along his neck, slightly disappointed that Rin just tasted like clean and nothing else since he’d just showered but liking the small sounds he was inducing. He lingered on a particular spot at the base of Rin’s neck since it seemed to draw out the most of them, and Rin let out a frustrated groan and pushed Sousuke’s head lower.

Getting the idea, Sousuke glided his teeth along Rin’s collarbone before abruptly taking a nipple into his mouth, and the way that Rin cried out in shock had him twitching in his boxers. Rin pushed at his head again, embarrassed and grumbling something like ‘not a girl, dipshit,’ but Sousuke kept mouthing stubbornly, coaxing out more of Rin’s voice until Rin was unabashedly grinding against his leg. When his movements became jerky, Sousuke stopped him with a firm hand on his hip. He wanted him to be hard when they fucked, otherwise it’d probably hurt like hell. Rin’s voice rose into something suspiciously resembling a whine, and he colored and scowled at Sousuke when he smirked. “Get on with it,” he hissed, and if Sousuke had needed permission to take off his boxers, well, that was it.

He gazed down at Rin, bare-skinned and flushed and panting and hard for him, and got a knowing grin in return. Rin held his stare as he reached for Sousuke’s erection, palming it through his underwear and squeezing, and Sousuke waved goodbye to any and all self-control he’d possessed as a jolt of heat shot through him. He tore off his own boxers, grabbing Rin’s legs and holding them apart as the redhead squirmed, attempting to cover himself. Sousuke shot him a warning glance and Rin glowered at him for a few seconds before dropping his hands. Rin’s cock was an angry red and it jutted up against his stomach, smearing clear fluid onto his skin. Sousuke wanted to suck it until Rin was writhing and cursing him out and begging in the next breath but he knew that if he got his mouth around him, Rin would come, so he resolved to save that for another time.

The redhead’s lips twisted into a grimace and Sousuke realized that he’d been staring too long. “Are you gonna touch me or what?” Rin demanded hotly, and Sousuke knew that it was a front to hide his uncertainty.

He laid a gentle peck on his hipbone, not missing the way Rin’s cock stirred when he did so, and brushed a finger against his entrance. Rin froze beneath him, heavy breathing coming to a halt, and Sousuke slid up his body to capture his lips in a softer kiss. There was still heat in it, but it was more to settle Rin than anything else. A few moments later, however, he registered that he didn’t have lube and broke the kiss, swearing under his breath and muttering a quick “hold on,” reluctantly tearing himself away from Rin and crossing to the other side of the room. He rifled through his desk drawer and pulled out the bottle, spanning the distance between them with an urgency that had Rin snickering, which was a relief, since Sousuke hadn’t liked that earlier deer in the headlights look.

Rin was waiting for him, sprawled out on the bed with his legs spread, his previous bashfulness all but evaporated now that Sousuke had seen him in his entirety. Sousuke could detect a hint of tension in his muscles though. The brunette squeezed some lube onto his fingers and traced his rim, Rin hissing at the cold. “You good?” he asked, and Rin nodded, his silence betraying just how scared he was. Sousuke eased his finger in carefully, watching Rin’s face the entire time. His brows were furrowed and his mouth was a thin line, and Sousuke whispered “Relax,” into his ear, kissing his jaw as he worked his finger all the way in.

They stayed like that for a while, Sousuke not daring to move his finger until Rin’s lips stopped pressing together so hard, placing soothing kisses along his neck. He got the idea to go back to that spot at the base of it and felt Rin loosen marginally – enough to move, anyway. Rin whimpered through the first couple of minutes, then suddenly his hips bucked and he grabbed Sousuke’s wrist in a bruising grip. “There,” he breathed, wide-eyed, voice filled with awe as he looked at Sousuke like he’d hung the moon and the stars.

Sousuke wanted to kiss him, but he also wanted to hear whatever noises Rin’s prostate might draw out of him, so he settled for licking the corner of his mouth and curling his finger again. Rin writhed, a broken moan escaping his lips, dropping his hand from Sousuke’s wrist so he could move more freely and throwing his head back against the pillow. Sousuke slipped a second finger in without much resistance and focused on stroking that spot and the way Rin’s walls clung to his fingers, imagining how they’d cling to his cock.

“Gonna… oh fuck, Sousuke, oh shit…” He sounded absolutely wrecked. The brunette withdrew his fingers quickly and Rin’s hips bucked at empty air. He snarled at him. “Why… the fuck did you stop… fucking asshole,” he panted furiously.

Sousuke just smirked. “I’m not, but I’m gonna be in a minute,” he quipped, and Rin groaned, either at his poor excuse for a pun or out of frustration from being brought to the edge and denied. Probably a little of both. He slicked up his cock, the pressure a much-needed relief considering he hadn’t touched himself in a bit, and lined it up with Rin’s hole. All of Rin’s trepidation was gone, replaced with a naked hunger that Sousuke took pleasure in knowing he’d caused.

“Not… a fucking glass ornament… just do it…” Rin hissed, treacherously close to begging, and Sousuke didn’t have to be told twice.

He did, however, take it slowly, even though the tight, wet heat around the head of his cock felt like it was pulling him in. Rin’s jaw was clenched and his fingers knotted in the sheets and without thinking, Sousuke grabbed his hand and held it. Rin’s eyes got really bright and he let out something that sounded like a sob but it couldn’t have been, wrenching their entwined hands up to his face and rubbing his cheek against Sousuke’s. Then the brunette felt wetness there and froze about halfway in. “Does it hurt?” he demanded, internally beating himself up.

Rin shook his head, lip quivering. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. He seemed to gather himself before answering hoarsely, “Feels good… go… all the way in…”

The brunette scrutinized him, listening to Rin’s hiccupping sniffles, but Rin squeezed his hand and then clenched his muscles around Sousuke’s cock, and the signal was clear. Sousuke grunted, sliding the rest of the way inside in one smooth movement, and Rin keened, wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him flush against him. Sousuke didn’t hesitate this time, establishing a rhythm that had Rin mewling in a way he’d thoroughly deny later, angling his hips to bump repeatedly against his bundle of nerves.

Streams of profanities occasionally broken by throaty moans and sobs leaked out of Rin’s mouth, Sousuke’s name thrown in for good measure. There were some rather creative pairings and threats to Sousuke’s person if he dared to stop, but the brunette had no intention of doing so, building up to an almost punishing pace, snapping his hips back and forth, and Sousuke realized dimly that Rin would probably be sore tomorrow and he was going to get an earful, but he was too blissed out of his mind to really care too much and besides, Rin wasn’t telling him to slow down.

He became aware of Rin’s moans becoming higher pitched and longer, and holy shit he might just come untouched his first time, but Sousuke felt guilty and began roughly fisting Rin’s cock, hard and fast in time with his thrusts, and Rin cried out, tightening almost unbearably around Sousuke as he came, spurting white so hard it actually got up to his neck. The way that his muscles were milking Sousuke’s dick had him coming close behind him with a growl and he kept stroking Rin until he shoved his hand away.

Rin gazed up at him with red-rimmed eyes, tangled hair, and a smile so wide it looked like it might crack his face and Sousuke returned it, kissing him to stifle his wince as he pulled out. His come dripped out of Rin’s ass and Rin, after noticing where Sousuke was regarding, made a face, sitting up carefully. Sousuke was swift to try to help him but Rin shrugged him off, adjusting so that the pillows supported his back.

They were silent for a long while, studying each other and catching their breaths, but it was Rin who broke it. “Gonna have to sleep in your bunk,” he murmured, “My sheets are covered in spunk.” He smirked, pulling Sousuke down by the neck for a kiss. “Looks like you got both your wishes after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I'm not lying. I will roll around in my bed and scream.


End file.
